The Research Project Core of the RRCMOH-San Antonio will function as a local study section relative to projects submitted for inclusion in the initial Center proposal. It will also function in subsequent years when additional proposals are reviewed in house, and the progress of ongoing projects are evaluated. An External Peer Review Committee composed of faculty members from the collaborating institutions will have the responsibility of evaluating the quality of the proposals at the time of their submission. This committee will be selected by the Director, Dr. Don Ranly, and the Co-Director, Dr. Miguel Cimadevilla, in consultation with Dr. John Rugh, the Director of Research at the UTHSCSA Dental School. The External Peer Review Committee will also advise the Directors on appropriate funding levels and years of support. A Project Review Committee will also be utilized during the life of the RRCMOH. Its task will be to evaluate the progress of the funded projects at yearly intervals, and make recommendations about continued support. This committee will be composed of faculty from within and without the RRCMOH. The Research Project Core, through its review processes, will attempt to balance the mix of small and pilot projects, nurture them to fruition, and involve in them as many minority researchers as is possible in order to maximally stimulate the development of oral health research in South Texas.